tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Takes a Shortcut
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.15 |number=303 |released= * 19th September 2008 * 18th November 2008 * 23rd November 2008 * 14th May 2009 |previous=Don't Go Back |next=The Man in the Hills }} Gordon Takes a Shortcut is the fifteenth episode of the twelfth series. Plot Some workmen and a group of railway inspectors are waiting at Knapford. Gordon tries to take a shortcut to beat Stanley there, but when he ignores advice from Duck, Oliver and Toad he ends up getting lost. After banging into Ben's log truck, spilling logs onto Stanley's line, he realises that trying to take a shortcut had not been such a good idea after all. Gordon knows he must stop Stanley from hitting the logs, so he asks for advice from the other engines on how to get down to Stanley's line. He manages to stop Stanley just in time. The two go to Great Waterton and as a sign of friendship, Gordon allows Stanley to take the inspectors. Characters * Gordon * Duck * Oliver * Ben * Stanley * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky * Three members of the Railway Board * 'Arry and Bert * Barrow Football Fan Locations * Great Waterton * Knapford * Brendam Docks * The Repair Yard * The Lumber Mill * Cabalnoo Trivia * A sampled recording of the story with Pierce Brosnan's original narration is featured on Dino Athanassiou's website. * Stock footage from the eleventh series episode, Gordon and the Engineer is used. * This episode marks Oliver and Toad's first speaking roles since the seventh series episode, Snow Engine as well as the latter's first appearance since that episode. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery premiered in the UK. It was originally supposed to be shown after The Great Discovery but was brought forwards for unknown reasons, meaning the audience may have not known about Stanley or Great Waterton. * Harvey appears in the annual story of this episode, which means he may have originally played a role in this episode. * This episode marks the last of several things: ** Ben's last appearance until the seventeenth series episode, Percy's Lucky Day and his second and last appearance without Bill. ** The last episode until the seventeenth series episode, Luke's New Friend and thus, the last episode in the model series, where Thomas does not appear at all. ** Oliver and Toad's last appearances until Tale of the Brave, their last episode appearances until the eighteenth series episode, Signals Crossed as well as their last speaking roles together until the eighteenth series episode, Toad's Adventure. ** Arry and Bert's last appearances until the fourteenth series episode, Victor Says Yes as well as their last appearances in the model series. ** Duck's last speaking role until the seventeenth series episode, Henry's Hero and thus, his last speaking role in the model series. ** The last episode written by Wayne Jackman to date, as well as the only episode written by him in the twelfth series. Goofs * Duck's face is smaller than usual. * Toad's face is bigger than usual in some scenes. * Stanley's whistle sound has changed since The Great Discovery. * Gordon's tender shakes when he arrives at the logging station. * One of the vans in the siding with Arry and Bert is derailed. * When the narrator says, "But Gordon didn't know which track to take to find Stanley," Ben's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Gordon's Shortcut * Books - Gordon's Shortcut In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Gordon Toma un Atajo pl:Gabryś Jedzie na Skróty ru:Короткий путь Гордона Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes